


Bubbles

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, punk!Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin are out in a park blowing bubbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

"Oh c'mon Vic don't break them all!" Kellin whined.

"Why not? What's the fun with blowing bubbles if you're not allowed to pop them?" His boyfriend asked, smiling a wicked smile while popping yet another bubble Kellin had blown. 

It was one of the first warm days of the spring and Vic and Kellin had gone to the park. They had found a little more secluded part of the park, just far away enough form the playground to be more private. Once they had sat down, Kellin had pulled out a bottle of bubbles from his jacket pocket and had started blowing them while Vic tried to break each and every one of them before they floated too far away from the two.

"If you pop them you can't appreciate their beauty," Kellin argued. "Besides, I'm good at blowing them and it's not nice when I make a huge one and a second later it's gone because you can't help sticking your finger in it."

"Oh, I know you're good at blowing, alright." Vic said and gave a teasing wink. He dug his jacket pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter he knew he had there. He knew it was a bad habit and he had tried to stop but nevertheless, he lifted the cigarette to his lips and lighted it, inhaling the addicting smoke. 

"Oh god!" Kellin exclaimed and pushed Vic a little, however not being able to stop the small giggle that escaped.

"Let me blow now," Vic said, not catching his innuendo before he saw Kellin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. No matter how innocent his boyfriend looked with his pastel clothing and flowercrowns, there was no hiding how dirty mind that boy had.

"Oh c'mon," Vic exclaimed, snatching the bottle of bubbles from his boyfriend's hand.

Vic took a long drag from his cigarette before taking it from his lips, holding it on the other hand while the other brought the bubble wand up in front of him.  
Vic blew the bubble while exhaling the smoke, successfully trapping it inside the bubble. 

"Wow," Kellin said in awe. "As much as I hate that habit of yours, I can't deny that that looks cool."

Vic blew more bubbles like that, some of them floating more away from them and some popping before they got far.

One of them turned out bigger than the rest, floating near Kellin's head. Kellin lifted his hand, extending a single finger to poke the bubble with. The bubble disappeared, leaving the smoke to dissolve in the air.

"Hey! What happened to appreciating their beauty?" Vic asked with a playful hint to his voice, showing Kellin that he wasn't really mad. 

"What's the fun with that?" Kellin retorted with a smirk.


End file.
